


Lazy Weekend

by twotenths



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, start of something - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotenths/pseuds/twotenths
Summary: It's the start of something new between them, and Bruno and Karun aren't going to let trivialities like "different teams now" and "lost your race seat" get between them. A rare weekend for the two of them to spend alone.





	Lazy Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I ever wrote over on lj, I'm starting to migrate my stuff over to ao3 because of all the skeevy stuff lj is doing to their T&Cs. Sweet sweet Karuuuuuunooooo <3 Set in the 2011 season

It was one of those rare weekends when neither had a race and both were devoid of any commitments, and they intended to make the most of it. Although they were both only test drivers this year and didn’t have as many interviews and meetings as they would have had if they both had permanent seats, they didn’t get as much of a chance to be together as last year. For sure, they were busier when they were both at HRT but at least they were busy together. It had been an emotionally wearing start to the year, harried conversations when they bumped into each other in the paddock, before one was whisked away to an important briefing, stolen, furtive glances across the pitlane. But not this weekend. This weekend it was just them.

Karun sat at the desk in the rented Monaco apartment, absent mindedly tapping a pen on the wood, occasionally glancing at the clock. He was late, as usual. Karun rolled his eyes but smiled to himself; just one of Bruno’s quirks. He was forever acting as his alarm clock, waking him up when he overslept, constantly texting him to remind him of meeting and briefing times. It was honestly a miracle that Bruno ever made it onto the circuit before the lights went out. Karun sighed as he replayed those precious moments from last year, wondering if they’d ever have moments like that again. They had worked it out too late, back in GP2. Getting the HRT seats had pushed them back together, only to rip Karun away only halfway through the season. But this time,  _ this time, _ they had figured out what this thing was between them, and they weren’t going to let a small thing like completely clashing calendars keep them apart.

He got up, stretching his limbs before wandering over to the window, just in time to see Bruno getting out of his car. He knew him so well: the unruly, chocolate brown curls trying to escape his trademark blue cap, the soft brown eyes and the warm lazy smile that lit them up. Just then Bruno looked up, catching sight of Karun in the window and turning the full power of his smile on the Indian man, instantly erasing any mild irritation he had felt about his time keeping, replacing it with a smile of his own. It was contagious.

The smile only grew warmer as he opened the door and the lanky Brazilian enveloped him in a bear hug, it had been too long since they’d properly seen each other.

“Hi Bruno.”

“Hello Karun.”

The pair were almost feeling shy, ridiculous given all they had shared over the past year or so. Bruno was first to break the silence.

“So .. are you going to carry my bags in” he enquired playfully.

Karun snorted with derision, “I’m not your servant! You can do it yourself!”

And just as Karun knew it would, the pouty lip and puppy dog eyes appeared, “Hey, I’m your guest you know! And I’ve already carried it all this way, it is heavy you know!”

“Bruno,” Karun replied with a mixture of exasperation and amusement, “You’ve carried it all of ten feet, from the car to the front door!”

“It was very hard work.”

Karun smiled and rolled his eyes, “You are the laziest person I know, you realise that?”

Bruno thought for a moment, “ .. Yep. And I’m totally okay with that,” the infectious smile spreading across his face once more, leaving Karun powerless to its charms.

“Fine. I will  _ help  _ you carry it up to our room.”

“Thanks a bunch, Karun! Just through here, right?” Bruno called as he grabbed the two small bags of hand luggage, breezing past the Karun into the apartment, leaving him staring forlornly at the huge suitcase left on the doorstep.

After a monumental struggle, forcing the suitcase up the stairs and through doors (Bruno had never been very good at packing light), Karun joined Bruno who had sprawled himself out on the sofa.

“You’re welcome,” Karun grumbled as he shoved Bruno’s legs off the sofa to make room for himself, “What do you fancy doing today then?”

“Huh?” Bruno eloquently replied, craning his head to look at Karun, “We’re actually doing stuff?”

“Well yes,” Karun said, nonplussed, “We can’t do nothing all weekend! I was thinking maybe we could go for a bike ride around the harbour, and then maybe find a nice restaurant?”

Bruno groaned at the idea of physical exertion, “Please, no bike rides! I just can’t bring myself to train on a weekend off! I was kind of hoping that we could just have a lazy weekend .. and do nothing.”

“So what do you suggest we do first?”

Karun was treated to one of Bruno’s dazzling smiles once more, “Go to bed?”

Karun laughed gently, pushing Bruno’s legs off his lap which had settled there almost as soon as he had sat down, taking hold of the Brazilians hand and pulling him up.

“Fine,” he said, leading Bruno to the bedroom, “But you are aware you’re the laziest person I’ve ever met?”

“Yep. And I’m still okay with that.”

Karun snorted with laughter as the pair collapsed on the bed, “Well as long as you’re happy. And just so you know, if I catch you wearing that damn hat in bed again, I’m putting it through the shredder.”


End file.
